


In Waiting

by starprise_entership



Series: The Doctor and The Counsellor are Best Friends [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, I Will Go Down With This BROTP, Post-Canon, sappiness? i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ezri drops by Julian’s place on the day of his wedding.





	In Waiting

“Wow.” Ezri’s eyes widen in amazement as her gaze sweeps up and down, admiring Julian’s figure. “You look amazing.”

“Well, I guess that’s a thing that comes with marrying a good tailor,” says Julian, adjusting his collar in the mirror. He’s used to wearing this Federation-cut suit, but Garak has incorporated Cardassian textures into the hems and it comes together as a beautiful meshing of the two cultures.

“It’s very special,” Ezri remarks, looking down at her dress uniform. “And I get to wear this. I’m not a big fan of this design, you know.”

“I guess I could get Garak to sneak in a few suggestions.” laughs Julian, his smile as bright as the sun. “I’m sure he’d have a word or two.”

“Oh, come here,” invites Ezri, her arms open wide. Julian approaches her, and Ezri gives a small bounce before wrapping her arms around him. In some ways, Ezri is so, so old, and so, so young at the same time.

And Julian wouldn’t give their friendship for the world. His heart’s hammering when he thinks of the ceremony ahead, but having Ezri around calms his nerves.

“Congratulations.” Ezri whispers. “I figure you’ll be hearing that a lot today.”

“Well, seeing as how things are going, I suppose it’s already started.” says Julian, letting her go. Loosely holding onto her fingertips, he checks the analog clock sitting by the dresser.

“We should go,” Ezri reminds, following his gaze. She pulls him by the hand, leading him out of the room.

“And good luck.”


End file.
